I'm Free Falling
by shyesplease
Summary: While at the gym, Barry becomes captivated by a woman there for yoga class. Snowbarry AU.


It had been just a regular day for Barry Allen – visited a few crime scenes, had lunch with Iris, ran some tests, and was reamed by Captain Singn for slightly late lab results. And now he was at the gym, something that he had been trying to get himself to do on a regular basis – abs weren't going to just magically appear on his body, after all.

He had actually just gotten on the treadmill, when he noticed a brunette woman, dressed smartly in a navy blue dress, walk into the gym. Even from his distance, he could easily make out that she was _very_ attractive.

Greeting the attendant at the front desk, Barry immediately noticed that the woman had a lovely smile, both wide and friendly. She had specs of red in her brown locks, being highlighted by the day's waning sunlight coming through the front windows. The dress she was wearing was outlining her curves luxuriously, and as she sauntered to the woman's locker room, Barry was privy to the view of her nice, long legs. She was a knockout.

However, a few minutes later, she reemerged from the changing room looking completely different. She still looked beautiful, but in a different way – less like a rich elite and more like the girl next door. Her hair was now done up into a simple ponytail. Her dress was gone and now replaced with lean yoga pants and a loose STAR Labs t-shirt (which admittedly peaked his interest in the woman even more because, besides him, he didn't personally know anyone who cared about stuff like that, let alone a striking female as this one was).

He couldn't help but gaze after her as she passed his line of treadmills and made her way to the yoga room nearby, quickly rolling out a mat of her own before joining in on the yoga session that just begun.

Barry tried not to stare as the class progressed. It was one thing to take quick glances, but another thing to stare unwaveringly at her as she stretched and bended over to execute yoga moves. He didn't want to come off like a pervert, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to look away after he saw her perform some of the more skilled yoga poses with ease.

Shaking his head, he upped the speed on the treadmill in an effort to force himself to focus on his running rather than the impressive brunette. It was a daunting task, but his will won out – at least for few minutes.

It was supposed to be just a simple glance. One quick glance, just to reassure himself that she hadn't left yet, though realistically he knew the class didn't end for quite some time still. It was in that quick glance, however, that he saw her lift her STAR Labs t-shirt up over her head and drop it down next to her, leaving her upper body only covered by a simple sports bra.

That simple glance led directly into a double take, which consequently caused him to lose his footing on the treadmill and fall down, where the machine then ceremoniously propelled him harshly on the cold, hard gym floor a few feet back.

The impact of his body hitting the treadmill most have been louder than he thought, because soon he had numerous people gathered around him, staring at him worriedly.

"Excuse me, excuse me," he heard a soft voice speak up behind the throng of people. "I'm a doctor," the person said again just as they broke through the last barrier of people.

Barry blanched as he saw it was _her_ that had come to his aid. He immediately wished he had super speed and could run away – that or wished the floor would swallow him whole. Luckily she had put her shirt back on before coming, otherwise he really would have been screwed.

The brunette woman kneeled down beside him, looking him over for any obvious injuries. "Sir, can you move? Please say something to let me know you are alright."

"Ow," he let out simply, too embarrassed to say much else. But the small reaction caused the most beautiful smile to spread across the woman's face, causing her eyes to shine brilliantly as a melodic laugh escaped her lips. And suddenly he felt immensely better, despite his nose throbbing.

"Anything hurt?" she asked caringly, an amused smile still resting prettily on her lips.

Barry lazily motioned to his nose. The young woman nodded methodically, before helping him to a bench nearby for him to sit on as she assessed the damage.

"So, you're a doctor?" he asked once they settled, trying to fill in the silence as she touched around his nose with her delicate fingers, no doubt looking for signs of broken bones.

"Yes and no."

Barry raised his eyebrow in confusion.

This elicited another laugh from the woman. "I have a doctorate in genetic engineering, so I have a vast knowledge of the human body and such, but I'm not a physician type of doctor," she explained, her eyes still very intent on his nose. Her hands were cold, but they were comforting given the circumstances.

"That's pretty impressive," Barry admitted. The fact that she obviously had brains was increasing his liking of this stranger even more.

"Dr. Wells at least thinks so, or else I wouldn't be working at STAR Labs," she commented as she dropped her hands from his face. "Well, it's not broken," she deducted. "Probably will bruise though."

Barry dumbly nodded along to his prognosis, though his mind was still caught up in the fact that this woman was not only pretty and intelligent, but she worked at _STAR Labs_. "You actually work with Dr. Wells, _the_ Dr. Wells, at _the_ STAR Labs?!" he asked curiously, his excitement seeping into his tone obviously.

She looked at him entertainingly under her long lashes. "Yes," she answered, titling her head to the side. "Those names actually mean something to you?"

Barry broke out into an enthusiastic smile. "Dr. Wells is like my personal hero! I've read his autobiography and journals like a hundred times. The man is a genius!"

"Now I'm impressed," she shared, smiling with a playful glint in her eyes. "Usually the guys I meet at the gym have no idea who Dr. Wells is, let alone STAR Labs," she confessed, biting her lower lip briefly. "A guy in my yoga class last week actually asked me if my shirt was from some SciFi show or something."

They both laughed together over the mistake, eyes catching the other's in a gentle, comfortable regard.

Clearing his throat, Barry outstretched his hand. "I'm Barry, Barry Allen."

The woman shyly reached out her own hand to shake his softly. "Dr. Caitlin Snow."

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a little something that I thought of when I saw the prompt on tumblr. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always lovely too. :)


End file.
